


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Warm Bodies Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Kim Woojin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Past Character Death, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:30 PM**

Nobody is really sure how it happened or why it happened.

However what is known that all of a sudden the world was crumbling around everyone and the dead were walking among the living.And again,nobody knew why it was happening.It just was.


End file.
